<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Hell Doesn't Exist, Fight Me by StardustDreamsandAnarchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538381">Super Hell Doesn't Exist, Fight Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDreamsandAnarchy/pseuds/StardustDreamsandAnarchy'>StardustDreamsandAnarchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDreamsandAnarchy/pseuds/StardustDreamsandAnarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass and Dean have a loving, committed relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super Hell Doesn't Exist, Fight Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lol all these posts on tumblr have me doing something I never thought I'd do... Write SPN fanfic. I was inspired and wrote this on the notes section of my phone and wanted to put it out now. I'll come back to edit for mistakes. This will likely not be expanded or revisited ever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean rolled over in bed and snuggled further into the warmth that was Cass's body. He'd started wearing pajama's a while back because Dean had complained about the fact that his Trenchcoat was too rough and dirty to sleep next too every night. Dean didn't seem like that picky of a guy, but when it came to home stuff like this he was.</p><p>No shoes in the house, pajama's at bed time, bed made after every morning and sheets regularly washed were just the tip of the iceberg. But Cass had to admit he had a point. </p><p>Even though he didnt sleep, and he never felt uncomfortable anymore, he could still feel the difference between the fabrics and he could most certainly tell how much closer Dean got in his sleep. Some nights he tried to lay down and sleep with him, allowing his mind to sort of fade away to a background hum, but on nights like this he sat next to Dean's sleeping figure and just appreciated the peace.</p><p>In the morning, they'd wake up and hit the books or the road if they found a lead to a new hunt, but for now all was well and that's the way he liked it. </p><p>"I love you". He practiced saying to Dean, watching his long eyelashes flutter slightly. The rumble of his voice in his chest, the shape of the words on his lips. Everything about the sentence felt... <em>right</em>. Perfect in a way he couldn't put his fingers on. He'd been thinking the words and proving them in his actions nearly every day since he and Dean first met, but they'd never said them out loud. They hadn't felt a need too, and Dean did prefer to put on a tough exterior.</p><p> No. They hadn't said it to each other after they'd fought Demons together or after any number of hunts. Not after hell or heaven or anything in between. Not even when Dean feel asleep with his head on Cass's shoulder when he was driving one time or when he asked Cass to keep watch over him as he slept to make sure nothing happened. When he told Cass that he could sit on the bed if he'd like and get under the covers even, Dean didn't say anything or even act like the request was out of the ordinary. He was nonchalant and smooth as ever. </p><p> When Sam had seen Cass sitting next to Dean one night, with his arms crossed and eyes locked on the door, he'd just laughed a little and his little smile that said "I know something you don't" flickered by so quickly, but he'd made no comment either, other than to say "I'm glad my brother has you watching his back." Thinking on that moment now, Cass should've known he loved Dean then, but he was still learning. He'd still had a lot to grow.</p><p> He was ready now to say those three words. He'd seen so much, learned all he'd ever wanted about life and humans and change. They'd done it all. Defeated every big evil that could come to threaten them (so far). He wasn't sure if he would say it over breakfast or just pepper it in to a conversation, being as nonchalant as Dean would've been, but he knew that the time had come. And he knew, deep down, that Dean would say it too. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>